One In A Million
by its Steph
Summary: Dak shows Logan that he is One In A Million.


A/N: This is just a short little one-shot. It came to me when I was watching Hannah Montana (Don't judge me) and heard this song. It is actually a pretty cute song, and I wanted to try it out with this couple. I hope you like it and please review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Logan Henderson or Dak Zevon. I do own the ideas and mistakes. **

**One in a million **

Logan Mitchell sighed as he snuggled more into the other boy's arms. He loved these moments where he could get away from the crazy world he was living in and just relax in the arms of the boy he loved more then anything. They didn't get to do this that much because both boys had a very busy schedule and whenever they finished they were very tired to do anything together. Both boys were very popular pop stars living a very busy lifestyle with lots of rehearsing, concerts and screaming fans chasing them wherever they went. It did often get too much but they knew that it was part of this type of work so they just went by it.

"Baby what are you thinking about?" Logan heard his boyfriend say giving him a little peck on his head and hugging him closer to his warm chest.

Logan smiled and moved so that he could face the other boy, wrapping his arms around his neck and planting a small kiss onto the boy's warm lips. Logan never felt happier whenever he was with Dak Zevon. The green eyed cutie stole the smart boy's heart when they first met at the studios where Logan's manger Gustavo Rocque was preparing Big Time Rush for their first headlining concert. Logan is in a band with his three best friends and they came here to help James with his dream of becoming a singer. Logan was against the idea when they first came here but overtime her got over it and soon found a love in singing. But when Logan saw Dak for the first time, he knew he was in love and often was star stuck whenever he was around him. As the training was going on the two boys started to become closer and developed a friendship which soon turned into a romance when Dak asked Logan out. From there on they have been strong ever since, their love being a secret to the outside world to avoid any attacks or downpours on both of the boy's careers.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you Dak! And how we became a couple even though I still think you deserve someone better. "Logan whispered while leaning his head on Dak's shoulder. He did have a lot of this doubts as to why Dak choose him. He knew the boy deserved better and that Logan was only holding him back from someone who would be more suitable for him.

Logan felt Dak wrap his arms loosely around the smart boy waist and lift him so that he was straddling him. Logan looked at him confused and wondered what his boyfriend was doing but when Dak brought him into a passionate kiss, his questions went away and he melted into it holding on tighter to the boy. Their lips melted together as each fought over dominance and Logan smiled as he won and he pushed the singer down so that he was lying on the bed with Logan on top of him. Dak pulled away and looked up into the mocha eyes and smiled as he saw the love and passion shine only for him. Dak knew that he loved Logan more then anything and that he would want to spend the rest of his life with him. He brought his hand up to the other boys cheek and let it rest there as he sat up and leaned against the headboard of his bed with Logan still on his lap.

He smiled as he saw his lover leaning into his warm hand, giving each finger little kisses while letting the warmth sooth him. Dak lifted the boys chin up so that they were looking at each other and leaned in to give another kiss , wanting to feel Logan's lips on his before he ask the most important question ever.

"Logan don't ever doubt that I don't love you because I do love you so much and I feel like the luckiest guy in the world whenever I am with you. You make me so much happier then I can ever imagine and I am so grateful to have someone like you in my life. "Dak said with tears filling his eyes as he reached over to his beside table and opened the door searching for the little box he got for Logan.

His heart was beating fast as he found it and picked it up and turned back to his lover who was crying his eyes out as he saw Dak holding the box.

"Dak what are you d—" Logan started but Dak shook his head and got up so that he was off the bed and got down on one knee while opening the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a white diamond on it that became brighter when it shone in the light. Dak looked up the boy and smiled, he knew that this was it. The moment he was waiting for since he had met the smart boy and fell deeply in love with him.

"Logan Mitchell, You have made me the happiest man that I have ever been. I am so lucky that I have you to love, to hold and comfort and I can't imagine not being with you for the rest of my life. I love you so much Logie Bear that I can't explain it. Will you do me the honors of becoming my husband? Will you marry me Logan?"

Logan gasped and felt his eyes become hazier then it was before. He felt his heart skip a beat like it always did whenever he was around Dak. He looked down at the boy in front of him and knew that this was the one. The one person he has been waiting for his whole life. He saw Dak shake and fidget a little and he chuckled and got up so that he was sitting at the edge of the bed in front of the boy.

"Yes Dak I will marry you! I love you so much too baby, more then you can imagine and you just made me the happiest person in the world." Logan whispered smiling and letting Dak put the ring on his finger. He helped Dak up and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, wanting to feel his lips and the love between them. Dak pulled Logan closer to him and pulled away for that he could look into his beautiful eyes. He brought up both of their hands and linked them, watching the light shine onto the ring. He pecked the smart boy on the lips again before pulling away and whispering seven words to his lover and soon to husband.

"You are one in a million Logan!"


End file.
